


Consumido por la nostalgia

by wasurete



Category: Mo Dao Su Zhi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasurete/pseuds/wasurete
Summary: Lan XiChen salió de reclusión, sin embargo, su mente no se ha aclarado.
Relationships: Lan Xichen/Jiang Cheng
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Consumido por la nostalgia

Lan XiChen, el primer Jade del Clan Gusu, un joven cultivador que se caracterizaba por su carisma y bondad, no obstante, actualmente se había convertido en una persona serena y sería.  
Hacía tiempo que finalizó su reclusión, regresando con una mente calmada y tranquila.  
Ante los ojos de los demás se había convertido en alguien sosegado, siendo digno por superar un duelo en un corto período de tiempo.  
Pero había dos personas que opinaban lo contrario, estas personas no eran engañadas con facilidad ante la actuación alegre de Lan XiChen.  
Uno de ellos creció a su lado, por lo tanto, miraba a través de él. Mientras que el otro era bastante observador, dándose cuenta de los cuchillos que le atravesaban. Ellos percibieron aquella aflicción que lo consumía por dentro, pero no podían hacer nada por él.  
Lan XiChen había abandonado todo el día que Jin GuangYao fue atravesado por Liebing, su espada. Y fue entonces que, decidido, Lan XiChen pensó en morir con él, solo bastaron las palabras de MengYao para que el primer Jade aceptará su destino.  
No deseaba dejar sólo a ese niño que le brindó su amistad y corazón cuando más lo había necesitado. Aquel que sin siquiera conocerlo, le había auxiliado cuando escapaba de las manos de los Wen. Y le estaba sumamente agradecido.  
Se alejó de él, siendo sorprendido al verlo en la Secta Nie, cumpliendo su más grande sueño, ser un cultivador.  
En el transcurso de tiempo de convivencia e interacción con MengYao, sin darse cuenta, lo había cautivado por completo.  
Nunca lo dijo por temor a ser juzgado y no precisamente por su tío, sino por el mismísimo MengYao.  
Decidido a guardar esos sentimientos por el resto de su vida, los hundió muy en el fondo de su corazón, olvidándose de ellos, pero siempre siendo fiel a su amigo y hermano juramentado.  
Fue un gran impacto descubrir que esa persona, a la que amaba y atesoraba, no era quién creía qué era.  
Y a pesar de la decepción que le invadió cuando descubrió su verdadero yo, no se permitió odiarlo o guardarle rencor. Lo amaba y ese amor no dejaba que sintiera otra cosa.  
Cuando Jin GuangYao le pidió morir con él, no se la pensó, inmediatamente aceptó su muerte.  
Si Yao nunca le hubiera empujado, XiChen habría muerto junto con él.  
Ahora comprendía el dolor que sufrió Lan WangJi con la pérdida de Wei WuXian. Y entendía esa desesperación por volverlo a encontrar. Él vio aquella angustia con sus propios ojos, y ahora lo vivía en carne propia.  
Estar en reclusión no le ayudó a calmar la mente.  
Cada espacio en Descanso de las Nubes le recordaba a MengYao, el ser que amó.  
Un día, que merodeaba por el lugar, un hombre acudió al llamado del Clan Lan pidiendo ayuda para controlar las manifestaciones de un espíritu. XiChen asistió personalmente, debido a la ausencia de su hermano y Wei WuXian que acompañaban a los discípulos a una cacería nocturna.  
Interiormente Lan XiChen agradeció, no le apetecía estar en Descanso de las Nubes y la misión podría ser una distracción para alejar sus pensamientos de los torturosos recuerdos.  
Al finalizar la labor, debía regresar, y en el camino por la ciudad se encontró a Wei WuXian.  
—¡ZeWu Jun! Que coincidencia encontrarlo acá —Saludó con su característica carisma.  
—Maestro Wei —Lan XiChen, sin olvidar los modales, le brindó una reverencia— ¿Ha finalizado la cacería nocturna?  
—Así es. Estamos descansando en la posada —Wei WuXian señaló el lugar, fue entonces que Lan XiChen se percató de la presencia de los discípulos de los distintos clanes y de Lan WangJi e incluso Jiang Cheng.  
—Venga y acéptenos una taza de té, debe venir cansado—Wei WuXian le invitó con entusiasmo.  
—Maestro Wei debo regresar a Descanso de las Nubes.  
—Vamos, solo una taza. Aún le falta mucho camino que recorrer, el atardecer ya nos alcanzó, lo mejor es descansar aquí.  
Lan XiChen curveó sus labios, mostrando una ligera sonrisa. Y asintió.  
Los adultos cenaban en el segundo piso, mientras que los discípulos descansarían en el primero, era una regla establecida entre todos los chicos, no existía tal orden, sin embargo, ellos la impusieron.  
—¿Tenía pendientes en la aldea? —Wei WuXian rompió el silencio que inundaba la habitación, dirigiéndose a Lan XiChen.  
—Un hombre era intimidado por un fantasma, vine y terminé el asunto antes de lo esperado —Respondió, aceptando la taza de té que WuXian le sirvió.  
—La familia Lan es fenomenal —Alagó— Enserio me sorprenden, por algo estoy junto a Lan Zhan —Aquella oración denotaba orgullo y admiración.  
—Deja de ser tan escandaloso —Jiang Cheng le reprochó las palabras pronunciadas.  
—Jiang Cheng no estés celoso, Yunmeng Jiang también es fantástica, vamos, nadie se atrevería a hablar mal de ustedes, no, no al ver a Zidian —Murmuró las últimas palabras.  
—¡Tú! —El líder de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang se caracterizaba por su egocentrismo y mal humor. Si hubiese una competencia para ganar el titulo de la persona más gruñona, él sería el campeón. Y ante las palabras de su hermano enfureció.  
—Lider de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang no se exalte —XiChen pronunció con su particular sereno.  
Sin articular otra palabra, empezaron a cenar en completo silencio como acostumbraban a comer en Gusu Lan.  
Unos inquilinos subieron, tomando lugar en la mesa del otro extremo de la habitación.  
Eran unos hombres escandalosos, desde que subieron venían riendo y gritando.  
—Se dice que LianFang Zun traicionó a sus hermanos juramentados —La platica que sostenían eran de los antecedentes de hacía unos meses, era el tema que se escuchaba en cualquier lado de la ciudad.  
—Asesinó a ChiFeng Zun y secuestró a ZeWu Jun.  
—El crimen más atroz que cometió fue el de desposar a su propia hermana, que asco de persona.  
—Así es, por eso asesinó a su propio hijo.  
—Todos lo alababan como un verdadero Dios, y sin embargo, fue un demonio.  
—LianFang Zun cumplió su cometido como líder, pero jamás será perdonado por sus pecados.  
Esos hombres seguían murmurando sin cesar.  
Para las tres personas sentadas al otro extremo, sabían que mencionar el tema de MengYao frente a Lan XiChen era tabú, estaba prohibido, sabían que el primer Jade aún estaba afectado por ese asunto.  
Y se veía incómodo ante la mención del pasado.  
—ZeWu Jun no escuché las palabras —Wei WuXian se apresuró a decir, él ya había estado en esa posición y comprendía lo hiriente que podrían ser las personas.  
La sociedad etiquetaba a las personas, ellos señalaban quién era el héroe y quién el villano, un día podías ser magnífico, alabado, alagado como un verdadero Dios pero otro día podrías ser un demonio que no tuvo corazón siendo aborrecido por todos, sin importar tus méritos pasados.  
Lan XiChen sonrió, pero no era una expresión de felicidad, era amarga y sin vida. También agregó un movimiento de cabeza, simplemente negando.  
—MengYao ocultaba sus mentiras —XiChen mostraba la melancolía en cada oración pronunciada— Pensé conocerle, pero me equivoqué —Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre tomó la botella de Sonrisa de Emperador que yacía en la mesa, sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, la acercó a su boca y bebió de ella.  
—Hermano —Lan WangJi se preocupó por su familiar, deseaba retirarle esa bebida, pero no se atrevió.  
—ZeWu Jun —Wei WuXian le tomó el hombro, quería reconfortarlo de alguna manera, pero no se le ocurría nada.  
—Yo le tendí la mano, y con esta misma mano lo asesiné —Levantó la parte del cuerpo del que hablaba, mirándolo con despreció. De ser posible él cortaría esa extremidad, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.  
Una sola vez Wei WuXian había visto tomar a Lan XiChen, pero ese día él mismo le explicó que utilizaba su energía Qi para hacer nulos los efectos del alcohol. Esta vez dudaba que haya usado ese método.  
—He pensado muchas veces — Lan XiChen hablaba mientras sostenía la botella en su mano, prestándole atención al diseño del contenedor, concentrado como si fuese lo más importante para él— Si yo me hubiera interpuesto entre Nie MingJue y A-Yao ellos aún seguirían vivos.  
Nadie se atrevía hablar, estaban en silencio, sabían que sus palabras no serían de ayuda en este momento.  
—Si les hubiera hecho caso —Su vista se dirigió hacía su hermano y Wei WuXian, refiriéndose al día que le dijeron que Jin GuangYao estaba detrás de todos los crímenes— Pude haber hablado con él y hubiera podido parar ese trágico final. Soy un estúpido.  
Quedándose en silencio y mirando hacía la nada, estaba Lan XiChen con los ojos agotados.  
Estaba ebrio, sin duda alguna, sabían que la familia Lan no toleraba el alcohol y en la menor toma se emborrachaban a tal grado de no recordar los sucesos realizados durante ese trance.  
—Lo llevaré a descansar —Fue una oración corta, pronunciada por Lan WangJi, levantándose para llevar a cabo su cometido.  
No obstante, antes de poder acercarse a Lan XiChen escucharon gritos provenientes de abajo, en cualquier otra situación hubieran sido ignorados si no fuera porque eran las voces de los discípulos, precisamente era la voz de Lan JingYi y Jin Ling peleando, y SiZhui pidiéndoles que se detuvieran antes de llamar la atención de sus mayores, siendo en vano.  
Cuando esto sucedía el único en controlarlos era Han GuangJun, con sólo su presencia los chicos detenían sus batallas e inmediatamente se disculpaban.  
Pero Lan Zhan quería ayudar a su hermano, por lo que la duda creció en él sin encontrar una respuesta clara de a quién auxiliar.  
Wei WuXian se paró decidido a bajar y calmar a la multitud, pero sabían que no funcionaría e incluso él se uniría a la pelea. Por lo que Jiang WanYin se levantó y mencionó:  
—No se preocupen, yo me encargo de ZeWu Jun, ustedes vayan a calmar a los chicos —Ofreciéndose como voluntario se acercó al nombrado.  
Sin embargo, Lan WangJi no se veía confiado con la petición. Wei WuXian al comprender la situación, sonrió y se dirigió al segundo Jade.  
—Lan Zhan, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en Jiang Cheng. Vamos a ver por qué pelean los niños —Solo con aquellas palabras Lan WangJi se tranquilizó, asintió y dijo:  
—Cuídalo —Para después bajar las escaleras, acompañado de Wei WuXian.  
Jiang WanYin suspiró, movió a Lan XiChen sacándolo un momento de su insomnio, en el cual había caído mientras se ponían de acuerdo para ver quién calmaba a los pupilos.  
Lo tomó del brazo poniéndolo sobre su propio hombro.  
—Ayúdame a caminar —Pidió al percatarse de que el cuerpo del cultivador era más pesado de lo que se imaginaba.  
—¿Dónde estamos? —XiChen se veía desorientado, el alcohol ya había afectado sus cinco sentidos.  
—Seguimos en la posada —Jiang Cheng guiaba sus pasos por los sombríos pasillos.  
Solo se detuvo al llegar a una puerta, la abrió y entraron.  
Cuando entraron fue sorprendido por las palabras del hombre que ayudaba.  
—No me dejes —Fueron las palabras pronunciadas por Lan XiChen.  
Jiang Cheng levantó la vista, topándose con los ojos dorado oscuro que le observaban con inquietud.  
Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, quedó estupefacto ante la acción de Lan XiChen.  
Sus labios fueron sellados por él. Una sensación de suavidad , con ese toque, le invadió. Los labios eran delgados, muy finos, teniendo una similitud a la seda.  
Jiang Cheng, atónito, se quiso alejar, sin embargo, XiChen le sostuvo la barbilla. Moviendo sus labios, deseando ser correspondido.  
Jiang WanYin no tenía escapatoria, quiso huir nuevamente pero el mayor lo obstaculizó, dejando su espalda contra la puerta, tomando su mano con fuerza.  
¿Quién se imaginaria que Lan XiChen tuviera demasiada fuerza en sus brazos?  
El agarré en su muñeca le lastimaba, ardía demasiado, seguramente le dejaría una marca rojiza por al menos unos días.  
Zidian empezó a parpadear, dispuesto a defenderse contra su atacante, no obstante, dejó su destello a un lado. Recordó que a quién atacaría era ZeWu Jun; se abstuvo de hacerle daño y decidió alejarlo más calmado.  
—Espera —Jiang Cheng giró el rostro evitando que el otro continuará la acción, con la esperanza de ser liberado, grave error.  
Los labios que anteriormente le besaban, ahora reposaban en su cuello expuesto. Paseándose por la piel blanca que cubría esa zona.  
Jiang Cheng tembló al sentir el contacto en su piel, sus mejillas se incendiaron de un colorete rojizo.  
Regresó el rostro eludiendo la acción proporcionada por XiChen.  
Molesto, estaba dispuesto a maldecirlo pero, al abrir la boca, fue obstaculizado por un gran morreo, sometiéndolo por completo.  
Hundiéndose en el acto, sintió florecer algo en su interior, algo que nunca antes había experimentando.  
Había escuchado que los besos quemaban, más nunca se imaginó que su lengua podía arder a tal grado de sentir que se derretía. Era una sensación única donde solo podía entregarse por el bochorno del momento.  
Poco a poco accedió al beso, siguiendo los pasos de la lengua áspera de Lan XiChen que recorría cada extremo de su cavidad bucal.  
Su boca sedienta, al igual que su garganta, le exigían descansar.  
Jiang Cheng posicionó su mano en el pecho del primer jade, logrando así distanciarlo un poco.  
La palma de su mano podía percibir el latir del corazón acelerado de Lan XiChen, latía igual de rápido que el suyo.  
Su vista subió encontrándose con una majestuosa obra de arte frente a él.  
El rostro de Lan XiChen brillaba de un intenso color rojo, sus labios finos estaban hinchados debido al beso pasional brindado; y sus ojos, sus ojos demostraban un brillo sin igual, no sabía qué clase de mirada era, pero sin duda se sentía avergonzado e intimidado ante esa extraña mirada.  
XiChen lo capturó en sus brazos siendo fácilmente cargado, sin demostrar esfuerzo alguno, lo llevó hasta el suave colchón, recostándolo con una delicadeza sublime, como si el cuerpo que sostenía fuera de porcelana y temía romperlo.  
Al acostarlo volvió a sellar sus labios en un candente beso, el cual fue aceptado con anhelo.  
Lan XiChen paseó su mano por el ropaje que cubría el cuerpo que yacía bajo él.  
A pesar de ser sobre la ropa, Jiang Cheng, se estremecía al sentir los largos y finos dedos pasearse por su cuerpo, siendo una tortura. Se detuvieron al llegar a su cintura, donde tomó el cinturón de la túnica, deshaciéndose de el, dejando expuesta su ropa interior la cual también retiró.  
El pecho desnudo de Jiang Cheng subía y bajaba, su eupnea desapareció dejando a su paso una respiración agitada. Sintiéndose deseoso, ansiando los siguientes movimientos de Lan XiChen.  
No comprendía la sensación que recorría cada extremidad de su cuerpo, pero podía compararlo a nervios, desesperación y un sofocante calor. Era agobiante e insaciable.  
Sus labios soltaron un suspiro ahogado, en consecuencia a los besos depositados en su abdomen. Ligeros y cuidadosos, se describían esos melosos besos que le entregaba el primer Jade, siendo los causantes de soltar esos suspiros vergonzosos.  
La corriente eléctrica que percibía en su cuerpo, le fue recorriendo hasta llegar a su parte más sensible, aquella que reaccionaba ante los estímulos más placenteros que puede sentir el ser humano.  
—ZeWu Jun —Pronunció ahogadamente, quería detener el acto, no le desagradaba lo que sentía, sin embargo, no deseaba continuar por la vergüenza que le consumía.  
Pero Lan XiChen no escuchaba, o no deseaba escuchar, desde el estomago hasta el pecho lo recorrió con su lengua, disfrutando el exquisito manjar que tenía ante él.  
Jiang Cheng se estremeció ante el contacto.  
XiChen llegó a sus labios envolviéndolos con los suyos, en un ritmo candente y lascivo, entregándose mutuamente al deleité del éxtasis.  
Mientras sus labios eran devorados con fervor, Lan XiChen tomó la pierna blanca, desnudándola por completo, las finas telas de la túnica resbalaron por ella hasta caer en la cama. La posicionó en forma de escuadra, doblando la rodilla de Jiang Cheng para que su pie quedará apoyado en el colchón.  
Su dedo índice fue dirigido hacía los pliegues de piel entre los glúteos, redondos y suaves de Jiang Cheng, abriéndose paso hacía el más grande elixir del placer.  
Recordando las imágenes vivas de los libros que consumía cuando era joven, aquellos libros que mostraban la unión de dos cuerpos masculinos en su máximo esplendor, libros que tenía ocultos dónde nadie podría encontrar, o eso pensaba porque su hermano, Lan WangJi, una vez los descubrió y estudió.  
—ZeWu Jun, e-espera —Interrumpió el beso, separándolo con las palmas de sus manos.  
No sabía a dónde iba la situación, ¿qué más podrían hacer en "ese" lugar? El pudor le invadió al sentir cómo jugueteaban en el orificio de su cuerpo.  
—Llámame por mi nombre — Susurró Lan Xichen.  
Jiang Cheng observó su rostro, mirando esos ojos melancólicos. —Lan Huan —Obedeció la petición tartamudeando en el camino.  
Lan XiChen sonrió, mostrando una expresión contraria a la felicidad, en ella se veía una tristeza extrema.  
¿Qué sucedía con ese hombre? ¿Qué le atormentaba para manifestar esa conmoción tan dolorosa?  
Los movimientos de ese dedo largo le recordaron la situación presente, soltando otro suspiro, provocándole espasmos deliciosos.  
El agente ajeno no le molestaba en absoluto, e incluso su cuerpo lo aceptó, haciendo la introducción más resbaladiza.  
Su queja llegó con la intromisión de un segundo dedo, ese le provocó un ligero ardor, uno soportable.  
La sensación era incómoda, por inercia el músculo rectal se estrujaba cada que esos dedos salían y entraban de el.  
Una ignominia le inundó por completo, al escuchar los vergonzosos sonidos que producía ese vaivén, el ruido era húmedo y repetitivo, Jiang Cheng moría de la vergüenza.  
Los ruidos incrementaron cuando el anular le hizo compañía al medio y al índice.  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que la pena se transforma en excitación, culpando a las terminaciones nerviosas del recto siendo las responsables de dar placer en ese lugar.  
Inevitablemente se erecto ante las nuevas sensaciones que recibía.  
Sus piernas le temblaban, retorciéndose bajo Lan XiChen, ahogándose entre suspiros y gimoteos.  
Los dedos fueron retirados por completo, le alzaron la pierna, lo único que pudo sentir Jiang Cheng fue algo presionando contra su orificio preparado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus entrañas recibieron a Lan XiChen.  
Dolió, no había otra palabra para describir la invasión en su cuerpo.  
—Duele —Murmuró entre dientes, esquivando el quejido que quería soltar.  
—Me gustas, desde que te conocí me gustaste —Esas palabras fueron susurradas a su oído, estremeciéndose por el vaho de la boca de XiChen.  
Jiang Cheng tomó el color de una cereza, su rostro era un chiste en ese momento.  
Repentinamente, el movimiento de caderas contratarías le robó un sonoro gemido, una melodía embriagante para los oídos de Lan XiChen.  
El deseo latente entre ambos incrementó de inmediato.  
Lan XiChen lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, invadiendo su interior al introducir su sexo en el contrario, bamboleando constantemente hasta presionar el timbre escondido de placer dentro del hombre.  
Jiang Cheng gimió fuertemente, aferrándose a la ancha espalda de Lan XiChen. Apretó con fuerza las telas que reposaban allí, sin percatarse del listón azul enredado en sus delgados dedos.  
Perdiendo la cordura, se sometió al éxtasis, gimiendo sin cesar.  
—Nómbrame —Pidió Lan XiChen sin detener el vaivén.  
—XiChen —Arrastró el nombre en medio del gemido.  
—Así no —Replicó XiChen, ansiando que lo llamará de otra forma.  
—Lan Huan, ¡Huan! —La masculinidad de Lan XiChen seguía refugiándose y fundiéndose en el interior de Jiang Cheng.  
En cada estocada el nombre del primer Jade era pronunciado.  
—Ya no me llamas como antes —Lan XiChen, en su rostro, se veía el abatimiento que sentía.  
La duda creció dentro de Jiang WanYin, ¿a qué se refería?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?  
—Ahhh—Gimió. Jiang Cheng aflojó sus manos, rendido; cayeron junto a él arrastrando la cinta de la Secta Gusu Lan, aquella que solo se retiraba cuando encontrabas a tu persona destinada, a la que amarías y atesorarías por el resto de tu vida.  
Jiang Cheng arqueó la espalda, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, su corazón bombardeó con mayor intensidad, no pudo contenerse y explotó sobre su vientre, expulsando el líquido blanquecino y espeso que retenía su erección.  
—A-Yao —XiChen arremetió una gran estocada, eyaculando dentro de Jiang Cheng.  
El impacto, al escuchar ese nombre, fue inesperado. La conmoción abatió a WanYin. Acababa de entregarse a esta persona, la cual estaba ebria, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y lo llamó por otro nombre.  
En otras circunstancias Lan XiChen se hubiera dado cuenta de quién lo acompañaba esa noche. Sin embargo, no lo distinguía, su complexión era delgada y baja al igual que la persona que anhelaba con intensidad.  
Aquella a la que aún amaba. Aquella que aparecía en sus más profundos sueños.  
Lan XiChen abandonó el interior de Jiang Cheng. No duró mucho tiempo en que Morfeo lo alcanzara.  
Esa noche se recordaría como un error para el líder de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang, uno que nunca debió suceder. Mientras que el primer Jade recordaría ese encuentro como un sueño fugaz con su persona amada.


End file.
